T I T A N I C (WonKyu Ver)
by Berry Kyu
Summary: Pada tahun 1912, tepatnya 84 tahun silam. Sebuah peristiwa besar yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh dunia. Sebuah peristiwa dimana kapal pesiar Inggris termegah dan terbesar yang berlabuh dari Southampton ke New York City menabrak bongkahan es, lalu karam di dasar Samudera Atlantik pada pelayaran perdananya. Req by Firdha Nia/WonKyu/YAOI/T to M/DLDR/ABSURD/RnR?


**^^ C^^**

 **Prologue : Heart Of The Oceans**

 **Main Pair : WonKyu**

 **Other Pair : YunKyu, Dan Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Angst**

 **Rated : T to M**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya yang terinspirasi dari film TITANIC.**

 **Summary : Pada tahun 1912, tepatnya 84 tahun silam. Sebuah peristiwa besar yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh dunia. Sebuah peristiwa dimana kapal pesiar Inggris termegah dan terbesar yang berlabuh dari Southampton ke New York City menabrak bongkahan es, lalu karam di dasar Samudera Atlantik pada pelayaran perdananya. TITANIC, seluruh dunia mengenal kisah tragis kapal pesiar Inggris itu.**

 **Warning : GaJe, YAOI, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan, Alur maju menggunakan tahun 1996 dan alur mundur menggunakan tahun 1912.**

 **Note : FF ini request dari salah seorang readerku bernama 'Firdha Nia'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Nothing on earth could come between them…"_

 **7 April 1996, Atlantic Ocean**

 **08.30 AM**

Sebuah kapal layar terombang-ambing di tengah Samudra Atlantik yang luasnya bukan main itu. di sana, terdapat dua pria dewasa, beberapa penjaga, dan seorang Nakhoda yang mengarahkan kapal.

Dua pria dewasa yang sudah lengkap dengan baju renang itu bersiap-siap untuk terjun ke dalam air setelah mempersiapkan alat-alat yang di perlukan untuk di bawa ke dalam air, seperti tabung udara.

"Turunkan jangkarnya!" Perintah salah seorang dari mereka. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi deburan air, menandakan kalau jangkar itu telah menempel di dasar samudra.

"Kau siap, Max? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mendapatkan 'Heart Of The Oceans' itu!" Ujar pria lainnya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk meneliti target harta karunnya yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja, Hero! Ini benar-benar akan menjadi penelitian terbesar kita selama menjadi pemburu harta karun!" Sahut pria yang lebih tinggi dari pria yang lainnya itu.

Mereka adalah Max Changmin dan Hero Jaejoong, kedua nama pria dewasa ini di kenal sebagai seorang pemburu harta karun yang paling tersohor di Inggris. Berbagai harta karun dari pelosok dunia berhasil mereka dapatkan atas jerih payah mereka. Dan, kini target mereka selanjutnya adalah mencari sebuah berlian 'Heart Of The Oceans' yang mereka yakini berada di dasar Samudra Atlantik, terkubur di sana selama 84 tahun lamanya.

 **BYUR~**

Changmin dan Jaejoong bersama-sama masuk ke dalam air dengan alat yang sudah mereka persiapkan. Mereka pun mulai memasuki dasar laut yang berada di kedalaman 3.784 m atau setara dengan 3,80 km. Di kedalaman yang sangat mustahil untuk di capai dengan mudah itu, dapat mudah di taklukan oleh Changmin dan Jaejoong yang sudah profesional dalam hal berenang dalam kurun waktu lima belas menit.

Changmin dan Jaejoong di buat kagum oleh pemandangan kapal besar yang sudah karam hampir satu abad lamanya. Walaupun, hanya sebuah bangkai kapal, namun pesona kapal pesiar termegah dan terbesar yang pernah Inggris ciptakan ini tidak dapat di tolak.

Kemegahan itu dapat di rasakan Changmin maupun Jaejoong. Mereka pun berenang lebih dalam, mendekati bangkai kapal yang sudah terbagi menjadi dua itu. Tanpa sungkan, masuk ke dalamnya dan memulai rencana mereka untuk mendapati berlian itu.

Mereka berdua pun mulai memasuki satu per satu kabin kapal yang masih utuh. Lima jam mereka menjelajahi kabin yang mereka yakini khusus untuk kelas pertama. Dan, ini di depan mereka ini adalah kabin kelas pertama yang paling belakang.

Jaejoong menunjuk tempat-tempat tertentu, mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk mencarinya di tempat yang sudah ia tunjuk. Changmin menganggukan kepalanya, mematuhi perintah Jaejoong. Lalu, segera mencari ke tempat tersebut. Jaejoong pun memulai pencariannya di arah berlawanan.

Changmin memasang mata tajamnya, memperhatikan dengan seksama barang-barang yang terlihat di sana, ketika senter anti air-nya menyinari barang-barang itu satu per satu.

Saat senternya melewati sebuah peti besar, Changmin terkesiap, lalu kembali menyinari peti tersebut lebih lama. Ia menarik peti besar itu ke tempat yang lebih luas. Ia berenang tergopoh-gopoh kearah Jaejoong. Menepuk berulang kali bahu Jaejoong, hingga pria itu membalikan badannya.

Changmin menunjuk ke kotak besar itu dengan antusias. Jaejoong mengikuti arah telunjuk Changmin. Matanya membesar, peti besar itu…

Apa jangan-jangan berlian 'Heart Of The Oceans' itu berada di dalam peti yang tergembok itu?

Mata Jaejoong memberitahukan Changmin, jika mereka harus keluar dari sana. Mereka pun secara bersama membopong peti itu keluar dari kapal. Kemudian, berenang kembali ke permukaan air dengan wajah yang terlihat ceria.

Setelah sampai di permukaan air, para penjaga itu menolong Changmin dan Jaejoong untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kapal layar mereka. Namun, sebelum itu, Changmin dan Jaejoong menaikan peti besar itu terlebih dahulu ke atas kapal.

Setelah itu, para penjaga itu kembali ke posisinya masing-masing di berbagai titik, membiarkan kedua pria yang masih berbalut baju renang itu terbaring di lantai. Hampir enam jam waktu yang mereka tempuh hanya untuk mencari 'Heart Of The Oceans'. Tenaga mereka benar-benar terkuras, namun mereka tidak perduli lagi setelah mendapati peti besar yang masih tetap kuat dan tergembok.

Mereka pun membawa peti besar itu ke dalam kabin yang mereka tempati, agar berlian itu terjamin keamanannya. Jangkar kapal pun di naikan, lalu mereka kembali berlayar menuju Inggris

Di dalam kabin Changmin dan Jaejoong, keduanya telah berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu, mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko jika tetap memakai pakaian renang yang basah itu.

Changmin mengambil linggis miliknya, lalu mengarahkannya ke gembok yang masih terkunci dengan kuat itu. Setelah berkali-kali memukul gembok itu dengan ujung linggis yang pipih, akhirnya gembok tersebut dapat terbuka. Tentu saja, Jaejoong dan dirinya sangat antusias membuka peti tersebut.

JDUK

Daun pintu peti itu berbentur keras dengan lantai kabin. Wajah keduanya yang tadinya terlihat sangat senang dan antusias, seketika berubah dengan kerutan di dahi mereka.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari mengeluarkan isi peti itu. isi peti itu hanyalah beberapa lembaran kertas kanvas yang sudah lusuh dan satu lukisan yang sudah di bingkai sangat rapih. Berarti pencarian mereka mencari berlian tadi sia-sia saja?

Tapi, tunggu dulu…

Changmin mengangkat lukisan berukuran kertas kanvas itu yang sudah di bingkai dengan kayu jati yang sangat kuat dan Changmin dapat memastikan kualitas kayu dari bingkai lukisan ini.

Mata Changmin terbelalak kaget saat melihat gambar yang terdapat di dalam lukisan itu. lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang pemuda cantik tengah berbaring di sofa dengan keadaan telanjang. Menariknya, pemuda cantik itu mengenakan sebuah kalung yang Changmin dapat pastikan kalau kalung berliontin berlian besar berwarna biru tua itu adalah 'Heart Of The Oceans'. Tapi, dimana kalung itu sekarang?

"Jae, lihatlah! Pemuda ini memakai kalung berlian itu!" Seru Changmin sambil menunjukan lukisan itu kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menangkap hal tentang kalung incarannya itu pun segera menghampiri Changmin dan melihat lukisan itu.

Benar sekali. Pemuda berparas cantik yang berada di dalam lukisan itu mengenakan kalung berlian itu dengan keadaan tubuh yang bugil dan berpose dingin seperti seorang bangsawan.

"Kita harus memberitahukan public tentang ini!" Seru Jaejoong terlihat sangat bersemangat. Tak apa jika ia tidak menemukan barang yang sedang ia incar selema ini. Namun, ia telah menemukan barang – barang peninggalan itu.

Mereka pun memberitahukannya ke salah satu saluran berita kabel terkenal di Amerika Serikat, Cable News Network atau bisa di singkat CNN. Berita penemuan Changmin dan Jaejoong pun langsung di siarkan melewati CNN.

Di tempat lain, seorang pria tua berusia sekitar seratus tahun menonton siaran itu pun terkesiap. Lukisan seorang pemuda bugil memakai kalung 'Heart Of The Oceans'. Lukisan itu… ia sangat yakin jika itu adalah dirinya.

"Grandpa, bukannya kalung itu ada padamu?" Tanya seorang anak remaja berusia sekitar 17 tahunan yang tak lain adalah cucu kandungnya. Pria tua itu mengelus surai pirang cucunya itu, Francis Suho Choi, nama cucunya itu. ia memberikan senyuman pahitnya kepada Suho.

"Apa kau setuju jika Grandpa memberitahukan mereka?" Tanya pria tua itu meminta persetujuan kepada sang cucu yang selama ini tinggal dengannya yang sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi.

"Aku sangat setuju, Grandpa! Membagi cerita bukanlah hal yang buruk!" Seru Suho ceria dan tersenyum kepada pria tua itu. Pria tua itu mengambil ponselnya, lalu memencet beberapa nomor di atasnya.

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Suara itu berulang kali berbunyi, sampai pada akhirnya ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsinya di sebrang sana.

"Halo? Apa ini dengan saudara Max?" Tanya Pria tua itu memastikan.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Sahut suara di sebrang sana dengan sopannya.

"Aku Marcus Kyuhyun Choi. Lukisan pemuda di dalam sana adalah diriku dan aku memiliki bukti berupa kalung 'Heart Of The Oceans' yang selama ini kalian cari."

"APA?!" Pekik suara itu merasa terkejut.

"A-ah, maaf membuatmu terkejut. Kau yakin itu adalah dirimu, Tuan?!" Suara di sana masih terdengar ragu di telinga pria tua itu.

"Aku yakin. Aku bisa membawanya ke tempatmu jika kau mau." Ucap Kyuhyun, si pria tua itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar menyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Apa kau bisa menemui kami di Inggris?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Sungguh, walaupun itu adalah kejadian 84 tahun silam, ia masih terlalu takut menaki transportasi seperti kapal atau pesawat. Ia tak mau kejadian itu kembali terulang. Namun, ia harus melawan rasa ketakutannya ini.

"Maaf?" Tegur suara di sana, memastikan jika mereka masih tersambung.

"Aku akan ke Inggris melewati jalur penerbangan." Sahut Kyuhyun setelah menghela nafasnya.

"Kami akan terbuka untuk anda, Tuan." Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya ke sofa. Suho menatap sang grandpa dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Jika Grandpa tidak bisa, kumohon jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ucap Suho yang kali ini merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun tersenyum, walaupun umurnya sudah satu abad, namun paras manis dan aura bangsawan itu masih tetap melekat padanya, walaupun beberapa kerutan ada pada wajahnya. Tetapi, Kyuhyun ini tidak sama seperti berusia seratus tahun. Wajahnya masih terlihat bersinar memancarkan aura berbedanya, kondisi fisik yang masih sangat bugar menambah nilai plus pada dirinya.

"Grandpa, akan pergi ke sana." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengusak surai pirang Suho dengan gemas.

"Aku akan menemanimu!" Timpal Suho dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Baiklah. Kau akan menemani Grandpa-mu ini," Sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum (lagi) pada sang cucu.

"Thanks, Grandpa~" Suho memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun membalas tak kalah eratnya. Lihatlah, bahkan mereka terlihat seperti anak dan orang tua, padahal jarak umur mereka sangat jauh sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC OR DISCOUNTINUE**

 **Oke, nih FF sumpeh gaje banget… kalau bukan karena requestan dari reader ku itu, aku gak akan mau publish nih FF aneh… aduhh, bener yah, aku jadi minder sendiri nih! Adakah yang suka dan pengen ff ini dilanjutin?**

 **Yang mau tolong review dan readnya loh yaah… maaf kalau banyak banget typosnya dan gak seru sama sekali …**

 **Terima kasih, Pai-Pai~**


End file.
